


dinner for two

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Dinner, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the episode where Sam switches bodies with a teenage witch the witch succeeds in calling Lucifer but the lack of the real Sam pisses him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinner for two

Lucifer was being summoned by a lower level demon and it pissed him off. He was in the middle of starting an apocalypse he didn't have time for measly demons. Two words grabbed his interest though 'Sam Winchester'. Without a comment he left and found two teenage witches and a demon.  
"Demon why is there a teenager in my vessel?" The demon looks proud as she explains the situation.  
"...the stupid young warlock will say yes sir. You can have your vessal." She expects him to be pleased and he pretends he is. He walks toward her smiling as he rests a hand on her shoulder she explodes.  
"You what is your name?" The man has stolen his vessal.  
"M-my name is G-Gary." Lucifer smiles a cold smile.  
"That's good Gary. Now get out of my vessal." The man looks surprised. "If I'm not talking to Sam Winchester in ten seconds you will not have a body to return to." The idiot begins chanting immediately and Lucifer watches with interest as his human returns.  
"Hello Sam. Have you thought about my offer yet?" Sam smiles lazily.  
"Will you untie me. Which one by the way vessal of the apocalypse or dinner?" Lucifer snaps his fingers freeing Sam with a smile.  
"Dinner of course Sammy you're much to stubborn to be my vessal not to mention morally head strong. I'd really like dinner though. C'mon please Sammy." Sam laughs. "You said you'd think about it and I've been patient. Please Sammy please."  
"I don't know what if this is all a scheme to get me as a vessal?" Sam fiddles with his sleeves nervously as Lucifer smirks at him.  
"Sam the only way I want to be inside you now is the fun way." He waggles his eyebrows and Sam can't help but laugh.  
"Fine we can go to dinner but your paying." Lucifer laughs and snaps his fingers immediately moving them to a white room and a small table for two. "Thanks Luce."  
"What will you have?" Sam smiles at him.  
"Got any good salads?"


End file.
